Fix US
by Ilovenotyou
Summary: It's going to take more than words to fix us. We need to learn to communicate, but her point gets across better with her hands. Eliana.


They did this a lot, but this time was different. There was no passion in the air, just sadness. They were fighting again.

Ariana wouldn't stop yelling. She was getting angry for no reason, Liz did nothing wrong, she was with Matt.

"You said you'd be back sooner, what were you doing?" She asked. She got close to me.

She was angry; Liz could feel her heat of her breath.

"We were just talking, I lost track of time Ariana. Why are you being so over protective? It's just Matt."

"Why are you lying?" Ari shot back. She was shaking, there were no love in her eyes. Just anger and this scared Liz. This was not the same girl she fell in love with. Things were changing between them, and Liz was desperately trying to hold it together. Her eyes bore into mine. They were dark and the light that usually radiated out of Ariana faded. She had become controlling of Liz and it frightened Liz but she was too in love with her to ever want to leave.

"No one is lying to you Ariana, please." She begged softly

"Ariana," Liz whispered, caressing the side of her face.

"Don't touch me." There was no malice in her words. Liz just stared her down with tire eyes. She was sick of fighting.

They held each other's stare until Ariana couldn't take it; she grabbed the back of Liz's head and forced her lips against hers pushing her tongue forcefully into Liz's mouth. Ariana's hands roamed across Liz's body. She pulled her in close before slamming Liz's back against the wall causing her to let out a soft groan.

Liz felt herself ache as Ariana's hands grabbed her shirt and yanked it off making her hair fly in every direction. Ariana trailed kisses from her collar bone up to her neck before biting down. Trying to suppress a cry of pain Liz bit her lip. When Ariana got angry she got rough. Liz would never tell her to stop though, no matter how much it hurt, she bore it.

Ariana fumbled with Liz's bra angrily when it finally fell to the floor. She then latched her mouth around her nipple sucking softly. Liz let out a whimper as Ari's teeth grazed it; then bit down on it. The small girl teased her other nipples and Liz felt herself growing weak in the knees.

"Ariana," Liz said her voice high and breathy. Her back arched and she began grinding against her girlfriend, desperate for a release.

Ariana got down on to her knees and stared down Liz, and evil grin on her lips as she played with the button on her's jeans. She looked Liz in the eyes, her core was throbbing. Ari pulled down Liz's blue jeans and rubbed the cloth of her panties. Liz let out a soft noise of release as Ari began rubbing harder. The contorted expression of pleasure on her face drove Ari mad, the noises were so sexy. Ariana took off her shirt and pants hurriedly and pulled Liz into her again. She bit on her neck causing Liz to whimper and a redish bruise. So she kissed it and licked down to her collar bone before nibbling against it.

Ariana took Liz's hand and pulled her to her bed. She kissed her neck again before pushing her over causing to land loudly on the bed. Ariana grinned and straddled Liz she kissed her giving her soft pecks on her lips before she bit down.

She kissed down to Liz's belly button before taking off her underwear and then began rubbing her fingers against Liz's throbbing clit. Ariana took the throbbing bundle of nerves into her mouth sucking softly. Liz's hips bucked up into her lips. Ari grabbed her hips trying to steady them as she sucked and licked. Liz's soft moans floated through the room. Ariana licked down to her slit then gave her clit one last kiss before she pushed three fingers inside Liz; she cried out in pleasure bucking against Ariana's fingers.

"Fuck Ariana," Liz moaned as Ariana pumped her finger into her lover in a hard rhythm, occasionally twisting and curling her fingers. Liz's hips twitched and she let out a long groan as she came white sprinkling her eyes as she closed them tight. Her body writhed and twisted as she tried to ride out her orgasm, then her body became still except for her heavy breathing.

The air was still and the air was calm unlike how it been for hours, they were starting to settle things. This how they fixed each other, by Ariana getting out her frustration and Liz piecing her back together. It was hard for Liz, it always has been, but Liz was addicted to Ariana. Her scent, her eyes, her lips, her touch, her skin, everything about Ariana drew her in.

Liz propped herself up on her elbow and looked at Ariana then whispered her name softly. "Ariana come here," she whispered before pulling her in, and kissing her softly. Liz grabbed Ariana's hip and straddled her lap and planted soft kissed down her tan neck licking creamy flesh and giving her sweet attention. She unclasped her pink bra from behind before pushing her down on her back. She kissed down from her collar to the top of her breast then lines them with kisses before kissing her nipples over and over again causing Ariana let out soft noises.

Liz slid her hand's up Ariana's waist before engulfing her in another passionate kiss, she broke the kiss and shuffled down to her legs that were already spread open tan creamy thighs. She pulled down white cotton panties and pulled them past her toes before flinging them to the side.

Ariana shivered as skinny, pale, warm fingers teased her outer lips gently stroking soft caramel flesh. Liz kissed her inner thighs as she continued. Ariana whimpered out Liz's name. She felt herself heating up from all of Liz's teasing. The needy noises Ariana made were so inciting, it drove Liz crazy. Finally she moved her fingers to Ari's clit, rubbing it in slow circles. She slowly added pressure on until Ariana began cursing under her breath. Her hips twitching as she held her breath.

Liz lowered her head to her slit and licked it long and slow, up and down in a continuous motion. Ariana moaned and grabbed Liz's hair, forcing her closer to her aching slit. She felt her orgasm building just as Liz pulled away. Right after she whimpered in complaint, Liz pushed four fingers inside her and curled them. She pumped and twisted her fingers until Ariana couldn't fight the wave of pleasure that washed over her. Ariana moaned out Liz's name over in a breathy chant as she came. Liz leaned over her, still pumping her long finger's inside of her.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered into her eat before biting it. She kissed up and down her neck without slowing the paste of her fingers. In no time confetti sprinkled Ariana's eyes as she came again crying out one long stretched out 'Liiiiiiiiiz'. Liz's kissed her ears and whispered sweet nothings as she came down from her high.

Liz gently lied down next to Ariana. The room was thick from the smell of sex and their sweaty bodies, but the smell was almost comforting, because their fight was resolved. It was coming to the point where the best way they could communicate was through sex. It scared Liz, because she knew she couldn't lose Ariana.

"Ari" she whispered, her hands roamed down her tight stomach tracing patterns around her cute little belly button. She stared into Ariana's coffee eyes and smiled sadly.

"Ariana, you know we are eventually going to have to talk."

"I know." But for once, Ariana didn't want to talk.

* * *

this goes out to my homie shannon R&R


End file.
